In Bed
by Jen2261
Summary: "However when we're in bed... Its like she's a different person. " MoJo. Oneshot. Rated M for SMUT! WARNING!


**A/N: Okay here's another smut fanfic for my fellow MoJo fanatics. It might seem OOC for Maureen but hey! Who knows what goes on in that head of hers. Joanne I tried to keep in character as much as I can before she lets go completely. Anyway enjoy! Reviewers get cake!**

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson is the genius here. These are his characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

In Bed

I sigh as I look at the clock for the 100th time in the last five minutes, a pout on my lips. Why did Joanne have to work tonight anyway. It was our anniversary! It was our anniversary that I actually remembered this time and she had to go into the office. Sure she apologized a million times and promised to be home by 7 so we could eat dinner together but that didn't make it any better. I was not happy with her at all. The fact that it was now going on 7:30 and she still hadn't arrived yet didn't make it any better either. I reach over and checked the pan of lasagna again. Cold.

"Honeybear!" I hear as the door swings open. I turn towards the door as Joanne hurries through the door and it swings shut behind her. The look on my face must have obviously been an unhappy one because when she looks at me her expression gets even more apologetic.

"You're late" is my only reply as I blow out the two candles in the middle of the table. She sighs and drops her briefcase on the floor before walking over to me.

"Honeybear I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I meant to leave the office at 6:30 but I didn't get out until 6:45. I got here as fast as I could." She says running the back of her hand across my cheek. I flinch away from her touch as I tried not to let it affect me. Anytime she touches me she leaves a tingling sensation.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're late and dinner is cold. Just forget it Jo. I'm going to bed." I say pushing the chair away from the table and standing up. I turn around to walk away but she grabs my arm to stop me.

"Mau. Please. I'm sorry. Is there anyway to make up for it?" She asks pulling me to her so my back is against her chest. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses the side of my neck on the spot that makes me weak. The spot that she knows so well. I fiught to let it not affect me but couldn't help the slight shiver that runs through my body.

"I don't know" I say crossing my arms across my chest with the pout still on my lips. I'm upset because she was late and because I am positive she felt the shiver pass through my body. She has to know I was trying not to cave. There is alot she could do but I'm not exactly ready to forgive her yet. She has to work for forgiveness just like she makes me do all the time.

"Fine..." She says and I feel her let me go. I look over my shoulder and watch her take off her coat then her shoes. She loosens the tie around her neck before walking back towards me. "...I'll figure out some way" she says turning me around in her arms. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"How?" I ask with my eyebrows raised, wondering just what she has under her sleave. She smiles at me as I feel her hands run over my ass. Her favorite part of my body. She has never told me so in words but her actions definately let me know she had a healthy obsession with it. She dips her head and her lips lock onto my neck. I uncross my arms and hold onto her shoulders to keep my balance. I close my eyes as I feel her tongue run across my neck a few times. Soft moans escaping my mouth every time she ran over one of my sensitive spots. I feel her tongue move around the spot she had kissed earlier and I grip her shoulders tighter. She must have taken it as a signal because a gasp escapes my throat followed by a low but deep groan as she begins sucking on the spot hard enough for me to know there's going to be a hickey there in the morning.

"Still mad?" She asks into my neck after she's done marking me as she kisses back across my neck, up my jawline and back to my lips where she kisses me tenderly a few times. Still breathing deeply with my eyes closed I nod.

"Yes. Not as mad as before but you're still not off the hook." I say opening my eyes to look into hers. I see a flicker of amusement pass her face. As quickly as it appears it's gone and replaced with that look that I love. The look of desire.

"I'm not?" She asks with a look of desire as I feel her pushing me backwards towards the bedroom. I grip her shoulders even harder and oblige each step moving willingly. I feel the the back of my legs come in contact with the bedpost behind me and bite my lip.

"Lay down" she says simply as I feel her lowering me on the bed. I bite my bottom lip and look into her eyes. I know that look. I don't see it very often but I definately know it. A rush of excitement passes through my body as I lay back on the bed and watch her stand upright slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt. Her tie, long ago discarded is thrown across the dresser. My eyes lock on hers as I swallow hard.

Now see theres something you should know about Joanne Jefferson. Of course you already know she's one of the top lawyers in the city and her personality matches her title in the corporate world. Even when she's with friends or we're alone at home she keeps that same poise. Very reserved. Likes things her way with order. It annoys the fuck outta me most of the time and its the source of our arguments most of the time. Our personalities constantly clash against one another. However when we're in bed... Its like she's a different person. Don't get me wrong it doesn't happen often. I'm usually the one in control. I usually initiate the love-making therefore I usually take full control and she lets me. Thats most of the time. Let's say 90%. The other 10% are my favorite times. Its when she turns the tables on me. She becomes a completely different person. Its usually when she's fucked up royally and has to find a way to get back on my good side.... for example...NOW.

"Pookie" I moan, all anger gone in my voice as I zone back in to the situation at hand. Joanne is standing in front of me in only her black lace bra and matching hot shorts. The contrast of her attire makes me grin a little. If only her co-workers knew what professional, always by-the-book, Joanne wore under her dress shirts, suspenders and ties. Joanne looks at me with a raised eyebrow to indicate she heard me. She knows what I want but wants to hear me say it.

"Touch me. Please?" I beg, having no shame at all. She smiles and lowers herself on the bed with me. Starting at the foot she runs her hands up my legs to my hips, stopping to hold herself up as she runs her lips across my thighs. I grip the pillow behind my head tighter as I feel her face pressed against my most intimate spot before her face appears inches above mine. Her hands resting on either side of me.

"Forgive me?" She asks in a whisper. Before I have a chance to answer she lowers her lips onto mine, tilting her head as I open my mouth to recieve her. I wrap my arms around her neck and run my fingers through her shoulder length hair. I grip it tightly as we battle for control with her tongues. She ultimately wins forcing me to surrender and a deep moan to come from my throat. I feel her grin in response to my moan and one of her hands goes to the bottom of my shirt pushing it upwards. She breaks away from the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over my head before reconnecting our lips. Noticing something she breaks the kiss to look down at my chest.

"No bra?" She says with a smirk when she notices I'm now bare from the waist up. I shake my head in response as I bite my bottom lip with is still swollen from her kisses.

"There's a built in one in the tank top I had on." I explain as she straddles me and runs her hands up my stomach to my breasts. I breath in deeply as I feel one of her hands brush across my erect nipples ever so lightly. My hands immediately travel to her hips to hold her against me tighter and I begin moving my hips, grinding against her.

"Uh uh not yet." She states removing my hands from her hips and hovering over me again, pinning my hands on either side of my head. "Keep your hands down." she tells me and brushes a soft kiss on my lips before sitting back up. She goes back to teasing one of my nipples ever so slightly as I moan and wiggle beneath her. I pout at the smile on her face. She's obviously enjoying this torture she's doing to me. I whimper in a silent plea and she smiles before lowering her head and taking one of my breasts in her mouth.

"Jo!" I gasp caught completely by surprise and my hands immediately move to the back of her head. One holding her shoulder and the other running through her hair. She stops and looks up at me with a frown.

"What?" I ask still out of breath slightly. I want to know why she stopped the pleasureable torture to my body.

"I told you to keep your hands down didn't I?" She asks and rolls off me, standing on her feet. I look at her in shock, unable to speak a word. Was she really that upset that I touched her? She never had a problem before. Was she really going to just walk away? I watch her walk to the dresser and open the top right drawer. I immediately understand and swallow hard. She closes the drawer and walks back to me holding a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs.

"Okay I promise I won't touch you anymore." I plead my case as she gets closer. She shakes her head and climbs back on the bed, straddling my waist again.

"Too late." she says with a sly smile and reaches up to grab my hands. I sigh in defeat as she handcuffs my wrists to the bedpost. She knows I hate being bound while we're having sex. I does excite me, I must admit, but I hate not being able to touch her. After I'm securely bound she kisses my lips softly then moved back down to her previous position, her lips on my chest. I let a few moans pass through my lips as I grip the chains of the handcuffs tightly.

"Joanne..." I moan as I feel her hands sliding down my stomach. Her right hand moves past the waistband of my pants, lower until it runs over my now overly sensitive center. I bite my lip as she presses her hand firmly against me.

"Yes?" She asks lifting her head to look into my eyes.

"Please? Now?" I beg. She knows what I want but the glint in her eyes lets me know she's not done playing with me yet. I groan in defeat and squeeze my thighs together to stop the movement of her hand against my center. I can feel my clit become swollen and I'm now so wet I'm uncomfortable. She senses my impatience and moves her hand to the button of my pants. Unsnapping them and lowering the zipper she moves down to the edge of the bed to peel the pants off my body.

"Have you ever worn pants that weren't skin tight?" She asks me with a look of shock as she forces the pants past my thighs.

"Are you complaining?" I tease with one of my eyebrows raised. She smiles back and says nothing else as she pulls the last bit of pants away from my skin, leaving me in only my red sheer thong.

"Am I forgiven yet?" She whispers and I feel her lips on my leg, moving towards my thigh. I don't reply and I feel her grip on my thighs tighten. I groan half because it hurts a little and half because I know I'll have bruises there in a few hours. She knows I bruise easy.

"Am I?" She asks again this time pausing with her kisses.

"No." I say still being stubborn. I know she didn't think I was going to forgive her now. The way she handcuffed me and is teases me to no end. I'm impatient. I want to feel her inside me and I want to feel her now.

"Hmm." She says thoughtfully as I hear a chuckle escape her lips followed by the feel of more kisses up my inner thigh. I feel her mouth come dangerously close to my center and I inhale deeply. She repeats my action near my center before smiling with a dreamy expression.

"I'll buy you a new one." She says looking up at me. I look at her in confusion. New what?

"New what?" I ask voicing my confusion.

"New thong." She says right before wrapping her finger around my thong and snapping it in half. I gasp in shock as she eases it off me and tosses it aside.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I whine. She knows it was one of my favorite. I begin thinking about whether or not I'll be able to sew it back together or not.

"I'll buy you a new one." She says smiling.

"Nothing's funny Jo! You know I love that--" I stop mid-sentence as I feel her tongue run across my clit. A deep moan escapes my throat and I pull harder on the handcuffs around my wrist. I feel her tongue flicking across my clit at rapid speed and I loose my breath completely. I do my best to catch it as my grip tightens on the handcuffs. I'm sure my wrists and hands will be marked up later. As soon as I am sure I'm ready to explode her tongue disappears. I whimper and lift my head to look down at her.

"Joanne! I was almost there." I whine as she kisses back up my body.

"I know." She says looking down at me before pressing her lips to mine. I open to recieve her tongue and moan in her mouth as I taste myself on her tongue. i feel her shift slightly then her hands run up my arms to the handcuffs. After a little manuvering I'm free. She tosses the cuffs to the side and moves her hand back to my center, running it through my folds. I pull away from her mouth to moan as my hands grab her shoulders.

"Please?" I beg. A satisfied smile crosses her lips and I feel two of her fingers enter me. I arch my back to push her deeper inside me as my fingernails dig into her shoulder blades. She begins moving inside of me and I follow her pace, matching her stroke for stroke. This is the feeling that I live for. The moment. Laying in bed with Joanne on top of me and buried deep within me. Her name comes out my lips in a whisper as she moves her lips back to my neck. Marking me for the second time tonight. This time on the opposite side.

"Faster." I whimper and she grants my wish, pumping her fingers faster inside of me. I gasp when I feel her add another finger. I feel myself getting close to my climax and I know she feels it too as my walls tighten around my fingers. She knows what to do to push me over the edge. My grip on her shoulders tighten and I know I've probably left scratches across her back. I wait impatiently until she decides I'm close enough before she scissors her fingers and pushes them deep inside me, a little off to the right against my spot.

"Joanne..." Her name comes out my mouth in a long drawn out moan as I feel myself topple over the edge of ecstacy. I know her hand is cover with me. She waits until I ride the entire wave and float back to earth before removing her fingers. I collapse against the bed, completely drained with my hair over my face trying to catch my breath. She smiles down at me and tucks the hair behind my ear.

"I forgive you." I growl through clenched teeth with a frown on my lips that doesn't exactly reach my eyes. She laughs and kisses me tenderly before moving to lay next to me. I cuddle into her as she wraps her arm around me.

"What about you?" I ask after a few moments looking up into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it honeybear. I'm fine. You're tired anyway you can repay me later on." She says kissing my forehead. I nod and close my eyes. Pay her back later I will. Then she will be back to normal Joanne Jefferson. Timid and reserved. The submissive one in the bedroom that lets me take control. A smile passes my lips as sleep overcomes me. I love that she only allows herself to loose control while in bed. A side of her only I have the honor of seeing.


End file.
